Make You Mine
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: College sophomore Izumi Miyamura has been eyeing fellow classmate Kyoko Hori for quite some time. Popular and elusive as air, he contemplates wooing her slowly, taking his time to get to know her more. A story of not a quite old fashioned style of romance and wooing told in bits and pieces. Rating might change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am quite elated to find out that one of my favorite shoujo manga, Horimiya is now in ffdotnet. If you are not familiar with this work, I suggest you guys check it out. It's a lovely manga. **

**I decided to write and upload this multi-chapter series told in snippets because this would be my first time to do so. I am hoping I can do some practice here so that I can apply the same style in my other current fandom. At the same time, bits of work like these are not hard to update. It lets me write a few things not related to my current works, and I don;t have to worry about timelines and such.**

**This small attempt of mine has nothing to do with the ongoing manga. Izumi Miyamura, Kyoko Hori and the rest of the gang are older in my version. And their personalities are tweaked to suit my imagination. Hey, it's fanfiction so anything goes, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Apple Blossoms and Freesias**

He turns around when he saw her, slowly making her way towards the classroom next door with a bunch of flowers on one hand, while the other clutched her stack of books.

Dark brown hair, gleaming against sunlight, filtering through the open windows, light brown eyes dreamy as she contemplated on her next lessons, Kyoko Hori glided past him gracefully.

He leaned back on his chair, brushed the strands of longish black hair away from his face, before he adjusted his glasses.

To him, freesias and apple blossoms always remind him of _her. _The scent of youth, hope and…love.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This work is totally spur of the moment. I have not established a proper outline for my version of the characters. When I get the time, I will probably do a quick review so that I know where this would be going. For the meantime, these are just random things which I imagine Miyamura is going through. I may need to tweak some previously released chapters in the future so please bear with me for the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ramblings here.**

* * *

**His Most Favorite Part of the Day**

"I can't believe you have so much talent, Miyamura." His classmate, Toru Ishikawa, muttered darkly, eyeing his sketchbook jealously. "I hate being lousy in art."

"Practice." I muttered to him, reaching for the kneadable eraser and proceed to clean the edges of my work. Isihikawa stomped back grumpily to his seat to concentrate on his own sketch.

Next thing I know, the smell of spring flowers assailed my nose.

I need not turn. _She is standing next to me._

"As expected from Kinimoto-sensei's most favorite student. Your lights and shadows are exceptional." Kyoko Hori was leaning slightly towards me, studying my portrait of the bust in the middle of the room.

I glance at her, and she gave me a bright smile, blinding me. Then she went back to her own place and picked up her charcoal to give finishing touches.

_No, _I told her silently, _you are the exceptional one._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the manga, the creator protrayed Miyamura as sort of an "idiot". Well, not really an idiot but still...**

**I don't like guys who are idiots in school per se, I mean, I _know_ that Miyamura sometimes has his "wise" moments when dealing with his relationship with Kyoko Hori. So, I guess my version of Miyamura here would be more intelligent or at least whose IQ is more of an equal footing with Kyoko Hori. As I mentioned in the first chapter, there would be a lot of differences between the original characters from the manga and my own version. I'm sorry if I kind of ruined your expectations. :(**

* * *

**Ladders Should Be Banned in the Library**

I saw it a full second before she slipped. She was reaching out for a particularly large tome at the topmost shelf of the library. Skirts riding high on her upper thighs, a tiny hint of flesh peeking from the hem of her white uniform top, she had her slim arms stretched out on top of her.

It pleases me to know that she always frequently visit my favorite haunt in school. Libraries are quiet, a good place to think, plus the librarian doesn't mind me using my iPod while I peruse _The Catcher in the Rye._

In a blink of an eye, I caught her.

"Miya..mura?" she looked up at my face, dazed.

"If you need help to reach the top shelf, look for me." I told her.

She gave an amused smile and a word of thanks. Does she feel my hand burning on her skin?

I let go of her slim waist and watched her walk away to check the book out.

In his personal opinion, ladders should be banned in the library.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I find it fascinating that guys like Miyamura knows how to **_**bake **_**a cake. A cake! Do you know that it's my frustration to bake? Even though Miyamura is good in baking, his everyday kitchen skills are still lacking. But still, he could be a chef. And if he ever gets married, his wife will get plump, from all the goodies he creates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**To give or not to give? That is the question**

Izumi felt ridiculous clutching a bag of brownies. Suffering from a particularly nasty episode of insomnia last night, he was listening to _Maksim _while prancing around inside the kitchen of his apartment, wearing his skull-inspired apron and baking _goddamed _brownies at 4 am in the morning.

Feeling stalkerish, he shook his head again and left the bag of goodies on the wooden bench along with a red rose before taking his spot behind a large oak tree.

Presently, he heard soft huffing sounds. He could see her wearing black shorts and a white stretchy top, running in a comfortable pace. Already, sweat made her shirt clung to her body like second skin. As soon as she neared the bench, she eyed the things he left and she paused to take a closer look.

He held his breath when she took the rose, smelled its fresh, dewy fragrance, eyes closing for a moment. Then she tilted her head, a small, doubtful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. And then she turned away, leaving the rose and the pathetic bag of brownies alone.

Izumi wanted to kick himself. _You fool! Of course she wouldn't eat something that suspicious! _She probably thinks someone poisoned the food. He wanted to bang his head on the tree trunk he was gripping for acting impulsively.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head, about to step out from his hiding place to retrieve his offering, when she heard someone approaching again.

He held still, pressing himself against the tree's bark when he saw Kyoko Hori back again. This time, she was holding a plastic bottle of milk on one hand, unscrewed the cap before sitting down on the empty bench.

The tearing sounds of plastic being crumpled, and the faint scent of chocolate wafted their way towards his hiding place.

Izumi Miyamura spends the next hour sitting at the base of the trunk, smiling satisfactorily to himself while the morning sun's rays, filtered through the leaves, warming his face.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I 'm an avid photographer. But what I mean by avid is, I ain't a very good photographer, but I do own an SLR camera, and I love taking random shots. The first photograph that I really loved is a polaroid taken when I was about 3 years old, and I was wearing a red and white polka dotted baby doll dress. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Polaroid Shots to Remember**

He tried to cover his ears when someone blared a horn at him. Shooting that someone with a death glare, he plunged into the crowd to look for his friend, Toru Ishikawa. Honestly, why the heck was he is so eager to attend this Jazz Music festival just to please a girl in his class?

"Oh! Miyamura."

Izumi turned to his left and held his breath. Kyoko Hori ran up to him, wearing jeans and a light pink shirt, her brown hair tied up in a neat high ponytail, the ends of it were skimming her shoulder blades.

"I didn't even know you like jazz. I thought guys like you prefer rock and punk?" She said, peering around his shoulder. "Where's your friend?"

He shrugged, unable to say much, too mesmerized with drinking on her presence. "Somewhere. I like a bit of jazz, too."

"That's great!" she beamed at him, holding out a Polaroid camera. "Listen, I'm in charge of taking souvenir photos, but for you, I'm giving you a free one. Smile!"

She stepped closer to him, positioning the camera with her hand and extending it slightly above them. Izumi can smell the green apple scent of shampoo.

_Snap!_

"Here you go. It's on me." She handed him a small square film print. "It's still a bit wet, but it will dry in a minute or two."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy today's events. See you!" she gave him a big smile, blinding him with it, and she gave a small wave before turning to the group of freshmen who wanted to take a group shot.

Izumi felt slow smile forming on his mouth. Kyoko Hori's oblivious smile and the look of bliss on his face is forever immortalized on the thick glossy piece of paper he now held on between his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I imagine Izumi Miyamura staring out of the window of his room during a heavy downpour, daydreaming. It seems like a girly activity for a guy. But I think, he daydreams on things he want to do, plans he needed to fulfill, places he wanted to visit. Miyamura struck me as a guy who is very deep. Although in the manga, he is still struggling with his awkward years in highschool. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Sleepless Nights and a Pink Blanket**

_Apple and freesias. The scent I've come to love, and I've come to resent. Only a bit. Why? Because the smell is so apparent in my eyes that I only need to reach out; and yet, when I happen to extend my arm, the scent wafts away teasingly, always out of reach._

The low rumble of thunder jerks me awake. When I did, the blanket covering me fell on my lap. Blinking, disoriented and slightly grumpy, I let my books cascade down my feet in a heap. With days of relentless studying late into the night, I always find myself sleeping alone in one of the library's quiet corners late in the afternoon after classes.

My fingers touched the soft, cottony edges of the blanket. _Pink. With powder blue ducks sprinkled all over. _

And then my fingertips brushed the corner, where I felt neatly embroidered initials.

_K.H. _It reads. No wonder _her _scent is even more pronounced than usual.

I let myself fall back into the comfy reading chair, pulling the blanket around me.

_And I thought I do not have the power to grasp that tendril of scent; how very wrong was I to assume, _I thought to myself as I inhaled the edges of the blanket deeply and promptly went back to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

05/10/2014

**A/N:**

**A little jealousy adds a thrill in an attempt to woo someone. Izumi is having trouble with his growing feelings for a certain girl. But he never would have expected he would have to conquer a serious rival.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Green-Eyed Monster [Part 1/3]**

"Whoa! Check the older dude out!" Toru Ishikawa said, jerking his thumb to his right.

I looked up from my tray of hamburger and fries to see a tall, cool-looking older man wearing faded jeans, black shirt and dark sunshades. His brown hair looks slightly messy, though it kind of suits him, judging by the way half of the female species inside the cafeteria were ogling him to their heart's content. From my vantage point, he looks like a male model that stepped of the pages of a fashion magazine.

"I've never seen him before. Is he a new student?" Toru stole some fries from my plate and I glared at him. He grinned, dunking the slivers of potato on a dollop of ketchup.

I was about to ignore my friend again to get back to my reading when I saw the man approach the girl I least expected him to approach.

Kyoko Hori paused from the conversation she was having with a bunch of her friends and glanced up at the man in question.

Alarmed, I sat up straight, curious now as to why he approached Kyoko.

Next to me, Toru gave a whistle. "Ohhh.. He must be Kyoko's _boyfriend."_

I whipped my head to face him. "B-boyfriend?" My eyes bulged.

He shrugged, "Why not? Kyoko is pretty. Plus she's very popular and has a large circle of friends. I wouldn't be surprised that a guy like that will fall in love with her."

Gripping the edge of my seat, my heart made a loud _thud _as it dropped between my feet.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**A little jealousy adds a thrill in an attempt to woo someone. Izumi is having trouble with his growing feelings for a certain girl. But he never would have expected he would have to conquer a serious rival.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Green-Eyed Monster [Part 2/3]**

"You look like you want to murder someone."

Without even looking up at my friend's direction, I tried to school my features into a more relaxed expression.

It's been a difficult week. For days, even as I tried to avoid them, I always see Kyoko and her boyfriend all around the campus grounds, talking so close together. I can't prevent the gnawing pain eating on my chest everytime my eyes see them; her boyfriend is practically clutching Kyoko Hori like a lifevest!

Friday morning I decided to go home early and take an early rest. For the past two days, I could not sleep, dreaming and thinking about Kyoko, forcing me to loose my appetite.

"Are you alright?" Toru Ishikawa said, this time, his face looked genuinely concern. "Are you coming down with a fever or something?"

"Hush!" I hissed under my breath, ignoring his concern even as Kyoko neared where we are sitting on a bench underneath a large cluster of sycamore trees just outside the Liberal Arts department. As usual, her boyfriend hovered protectively over her like a shadow; messy hair, jeans, another of those dark shirts of his, sunshades and all.

Looking at them so hard, the veins on my temple seemed to pop in reaction. A flood of pain hit me. As if a curtain suddenly covered my eyes, everything became dark in a matter of seconds.

The last thing I remember was the sound of Kyoko Hori calling my name.

_Izumi!_

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**A little jealousy adds a thrill in an attempt to woo someone. Izumi is having trouble with his growing feelings for a certain girl. But he never would have expected he would have to conquer a serious rival.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Green-Eyed Monster [Part 3/3]**

I woke up to the sounds of creaking and crashing.

"Toru!" a couple of female girls hissed, admonishing the culprit.

Opening my eyes, I could see my friend, Toru Ishikawa scratching the side of his head sheepishly. Kyoko was glaring at him, while her light-brown haired friend, Yuki Yoshikawa was threatening to clobber him with a plastic stool she is now holding with both her hands.

A shadow loomed over my head and found myself staring into the deep set of light brown eyes with flecks of amber at the edges.

"You know, you feel as light as Kyoko." Kyoko's boyfriend grinned. "And good thing that the clinic is nearby. Kyoko was ready to wring my neck for being so slow."

_What? He carried me all the way to the clinic? Oh, the horror! _Izumi cannot help but cringed. _How lame! How utterly embarrassing!_

"Kyosuke Hori! Stop teasing Izumi!"

They both turned in time to see Toru stumbled back and causing an avalanche of bed pans clanging inside the clinic, while Kyoko cast an annoyed look at the man hovering next to the bed where I was lying.

_Kyosuke.. Hori?_

I shifted myself and managed to sit up, feeling a small tender bump at the back of my head. I must have hit my head on something. No wonder I still feel whoozy.

"Kyoko. Come on! Can't you just call me Daddy even once?" he whined.

Suddenly, the tall, older looking guy seemed older up close, and his hair is almost the same color as Kyoko's. She's. His. _Daughter?!  
_"I won't!" she answered icily, stomping over to my bedside and plopping down unceremoniously, causing the bed to sag a bit on the side "Go back home. Mom has probably cooled down her temper. Stop crashing my dorm whenever you did something pathetic to earn Mom's wrath!"

"I thought he's your boyfriend!" I croaked out, interrupting them in their father-daughter conversation. Too late when I put my hands up to clamp my mouth shut.

"Boyfriend?!" Kyoko's beautiful face contorted in disgust, looking like she was about to puke. "Are you kidding me?! This caveman is _my_ _father!_"

"Right.." I replied weakly.

In my current state, it won't do me any good if I jump up and down without looking insane. But inside, I can't help but feel elated.

_Not her boyfriend, _I thought, very much relieved. I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. It may just be my imagination but halfway through my dream world, a warm hand engulfed mine until I continued on my dream sleep.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Just something to keep things at a normal pace.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Homemade Pizza**

"Toruuuuu.." I said in an exasperated tone. "When do you plan on going back to your dorm room?!"

Toru Ishikawa stuck out his tongue before throwing a sofa pillow right at my face. "You are such a poor friend. After all I've been through bringing your entire assignments home and letting you copy my notes…" he grumbled on.

"Your handwriting is like chicken scratch." I told him matter-of-factly. "I don't understand a thing!"

But even as Toru continued to sit cozily on my sofa, I could not suppress a small smile. He really did made an effort lugging around my art supplies while I stayed home for the past couple of days to recuperate from my fainting spells.

All thanks to Kyoko Hori's boyfriend who turned out to be her father.

_All that worrying for nothing. _I thought before I stood up to head over my tiny kitchen.

"I'm hungry." He announced, "I want pizza, Ishikawa. Put your skills to good use."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "What am I? Your personal chef?"

Ducking my head to take a quick look into my fridge, I made a mental list of things I would need for a pizza.

"Well if you want your pizza, you have to buy some of the ingredients." I yelled at him.

Toru groaned. "Geez."

I handed him a list I made, and twenty minutes later, I could hear him stomping up and down the common hallway.

Flour dusted my hands up to my elbows as I finished kneading the dough for a deep pan pizza.

"The door is open!" I yelled.

Expecting to see Toru, I saw Kyoko peering tentatively from the door opening.

I frozed.

When she saw me, she gave a shy smile. "H-hi."

I opened my mouth, but before I can say something back, the door was pushed wide open with Toru trumping with as much noise as he can generate, followed by Yuki Yoshikawa, Shu Iura, another classmate of his majoring in Advertising, Remi Ayakasi, who, Kyoko introduced as her dorm mate and Kakero Senguko, Remi's boyfriend.

They were all carrying brown bags filled with potato chips, dips, pizza ingredients, soda and beer.

"I found them outside wanting to check if you are okay. I ask them if they want pizza." Toru said cheerfully as he popped open several bottles of soda and cans of beer.

I shrugged, trying to look as casual as I could get. "I don't mind." Inwardly, I'm a bit relieved that the pizza dough I made would be enough to feed these people. Plus…

My eye caught Kyoko Hori, who was staring right back at me.

"Need help?" she asked. "Sorry for barging in unannounced."

I shook my head. "No! It's all good. In fact, your appearance is a welcome interruption that I need." I said hurriedly.

She beamed, turning slightly pink on the nose. "Really?"

I nodded.

We clicked our cans of sodas together.

_A toast for a hopeful future? _I couldn't help but think, my heart racing.

We stared at each other some more.

"How about you help me prepare the pizza toppings?" I asked slowly gesturing towards my small kitchen.

I didn't realize that everybody seemed to be watching us so closely. I only had eyes for her.

"Sure.." she replied, a glowing smile appearing on her face.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Did you guys read Ch37? Awesome right? I wrote my own version of it, so please check my profile page after you finish reading and reviewing this! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**High Heels**

_Tch. _Izumi Miyamura knotted his eyebrows together, watching a woman obviously in her twenties wobbling in her pencil-thin black heels.

Seriously, he couldn't understand why women like to wear such dangerous shoes? Whoever invented them? Women tottering shoes like that will break their neck if they loose their balance.

Pulling his backpack closer to his shoulder, he hurried along the street leading up to one of the frequently used side entrances on the east side of their university campus. Professor Akihito from his Humanities class will have his neck if he is late one more time this week. How troublesome.

Up ahead, he could see some of his classmates hurrying along too.

He suddenly skidded to a stop.

A few steps away from him, wearing fire-engine red high heel shoes, a black skirt and a white, ruffled blouse causing human traffic go on a standstill: Kyoko Hori.

He could feel his mouth dropping open. _His Kyoko looking absolutely sexy with mile-long legs enhanced by heels. _

"K-kyoko?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She turned when she heard his voice. "Oh, Izumi!" She made an awkward step towards him, wobbled and almost stumbled.

He quickly reached out to steady her, his hand automatically snaking around her slender waist.

She looked up, her face bright red with mortification. "I am so sorry! It's just that, we have a presentation and we have to dress up like we are supposed to attend a business meeting."

He slowly broke into a smile, still unable to let her go. "Careful there. I don't want you to twist your ankle or something." He said, amused.

"I know. I hate these shoes, but my team insisted we should look our best for the presentation." She said sheepishly, pulling her large purse securely over one shoulder and struggled with a thick file folder. "I wish we didn't have to talk in front of the class." She bit her lower lip.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kyoko looks so adorably flustered by her outfit, and he can judge from her expression that she is nervous on her presentation.

Without even thinking, he swiped her folder and gripped her hand tightly, eliciting a surprise look on her face.

"You'll do fine. Just stand up straight, pretend you are talking to your closest friends. In the meantime, I will walk you over to your class. I don't want you to ruin your pretty outfit if you trip stumble again." He said.

Her surprised expression was replaced by a slow smile. "How thoughtful of you. And yes, I would be delighted if you walk me all the way."

Izumi Miyamura felt his heart thud loudly. Whatever his opinion about high heels earlier, this time, he would make an exception. Whoever made those heels Kyoko Hori is wearing; he would salute him with a glass of beer tonight.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Sorry for late updates. I was thinking of what to write. I came up with a short four-part series. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Exam Week: Cramming [Part 1/4]**

The only sounds dominating the library are rifling papers and pencils being scribbled on paper. Occasionally, one can hear someone mumbling complex chemistry formulas out loud, and you can expect more than a handful of students trying to concentrate on reviewing their notes to glare at him and shushing.

I ran a hand through my longish hair and let out a sigh. I've been taking notes madly for the last couple of hours, trying to cram in as much information as my grey cells would take. I'm pretty lousy in my physics, but I need to pass the basics.

Forcing myself to focus, I grabbed my pen and started to do another round of solutions. Feeling something sticky and liquidy on my palms, I looked down, puzzled. _Did I touched something wet? _To my horror, the pen began to bleed ink on my hands.

I swore. Loudly.

And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized what I did and clamped my ink stained hands to my mouth.

Big mistake. _Shit!_

_SSSHHH!_ Several students staged whispered. A few even let out a, "Can't a guy review in peace?" Even the librarian was glaring at me.

I sat down. I can hear a few sniggers in front of me as I frantically wiped rapidly drying ink from my mouth and making a further mess. I groaned.

"Here."

I looked up and saw Kyoko Hori handing a wad of wet tissues to me. I quickly grabbed them, not forgetting to thank her profusely as I used the tissues to wipe the icky stuff from my mouth.

I can tell she's trying not to laugh, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"How bad is it?" I asked hoarsely. I could feel the tips of my ears turning red.

"Come on." She giggled, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She held out her hand, grabbing a couple of my books while I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I reached out and felt her warm fingers close over my hand.

We were out of the library in seconds.

Her brown hair flowed like shiny waterfall behind her shoulders; I was mesmerized by her green apple scent as we slowly made our way to the restrooms.

I looked down and saw that ink has now stained her hands. I froze. Her pristine hands are now dirty, no thanks to me.

"Don't worry."

She smiled warmly, eyes twinkling, when she realized what made me pause, squeezing my hand in reassurance. Sunlight streamed behind her, making a sort of glowing outline of her body. "I know a trick on how to remove them." She turned again, pulling me behind her, my legs instinctively following her willingly. To the ends of earth even.

I looked down at our hands, my heart thumping so loud, I am adraid it would burst out of my chest. I felt the overwhelming urge to just grab her and sweep her off her feet. It made me fall in love with her deeper. She doesn't mind my ink staining her hands. It made me realize how much I wanted to stain her life with my awkward colors. When the time comes that I plucked up the courage to confess to her, I hope she will let me blend into her rainbow-filled world.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Part 2 of the short series. I do apologize if the main characters are a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Exam Week: Pep Talk [Part 2/4]**

"Man, that Art history exam is really something else!" Toru Ishikawa said, flexing his fingers in front of me, looking stressed. His normally gel-styled hair look rumpled from lack of sleep. Slumping on the cafeteria table, seemingly bumping his forehead on the solid surface, his breath rustled the pages of the open textbook he was reviewing before the start of the exams. The bottled green teas rattled in reply.

I heaved a sigh, thinking about my own test results. I did not do so bad. _Maybe. Or not!_

"I think the answer to question number 26 is C." Toru let out a groan.

I cringed. "Shut it, Toru. You're not the only one who thinks he did poorly."

He was about to open his mouth again when a couple of people interrupted us, sling bags and purses making dull thudding noises on the table. I looked up, bracing myself for the familiar thumb-

thumping on my chest.

"Gahhhh!" Yuki Yoshikawa slumped beside Toru. "That art history test is a killer!"

I watched, Kyoko Hori sat down on the empty space beside my chair, nodding blankly. "It was an absolute nightmare." She echoed. "I think I'm gonna cry when I see the results."

I could see there were dark, purplish shadows under her eyes. It appears she had a sleepless night too, cramming for the exams. "Why? What happened?"

Yuki jerked her thumb over to her friend. "Miss absent-minded skipped one page."

"You did what?" Toru's jaw dropped.

My forehead knotted in concern. "How did that happened?"

Kyoko looked worried. "The last two pages were stuck together, and I didn't realize it until after I handed it over."

A little alarmed, I stood up halfway. "We can talk to Professor Arai. I'm sure he will understand." But as I was ready to sprint to the faculty office, one hand touched my elbow, sending shivers down my spine. My heart responded in an even louder heartbeat.

"Don't bother, Izumi. The professor left for his two day conference immediately after collecting the test papers." She said in a resigned voice.

Dejected by her circumstance, I instinctively patted the top of her head, feeling a little embarrass at my boldness when I eyed our two-member audience watching us intently.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to talk with the professor about your paper. And if he refuses to let you answer the final page, I-" I caught myself, "Err, that is, we," I gestured frantically, "will help you with your studies. We can study over to my place." I offered awkwardly.

For a moment, she looked stunned at my proposal. I could feel my ears warming up in embarrassment as if I had just popped a rushed marriage proposal or something.

I swallowed.

"Really? You would do that for me?" she brightened up a little. "that would be loads of help." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I feel much better knowing you would be supervising my art history reviews. How can I ever repay you!"

I let my awkward smile plaster on my face a little while longer. _How about a kiss?_

Toru and Yuki looked at each other, and for a moment, I thought I could see a thread of understanding flash between the two's faces, as if they read what went through my mind earlier. I hope I did not blurt it out loud.

"Hmmm. You can help Miyamura with his maths, Kyoko." Toru smirked. "He's quite lousy with it. "

Kyoko Hori seemed revived at the mention of her favorite subject. "But of course! I would only be too glad to be of help! I've noticed he fumbles a little on some parts, but I can get it smoothen out." she flashed a brilliant smile towards me, and I felt my knees weaken. "He's an excellent student. I envy him for being good in everything!"

I felt warmth settle on my stomach, absolutely flattered by her words. I wanted to give her a small pep talk, instead she did the opposite and made me feel confident and special. I just normally go about my way trying my best to fit in and keeping all my grades up. I never realized that she noticed all that effort.

My fingers previously resting at the top of her head glided down, running through the silky strands with ease, until it reach the smooth ends, where I tugged at it gently using my thumb and forefinger. I couldn't resist; the urge to monopolize her attention towards me is so great.

"I'm looking forward to our study sessions in the future, Kyoko." I said huskily.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Part 3 of the short series. I do apologize if the main characters are a little OOC. Are you enjoying the ride so far? I hope so. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Exam Week: Lucky Charm [Part 3/4]**

"Here."

Kyoko Hori's light brown eyes met mine as she looked up from where she was sitting alone on a patch of grass outside the History Department building. Spreading a small blanket where she can sit, the contents of her book bag scattered all about her in a semi-circle, and wearing such a serious expression while reading a book, she reminded me of Alice Lidell.

It also helped that she's wearing a sky-blue blouse today and a white headband that made her hair looked richer in color.

My heart gave a skip when she smiled in return; taking hold of the ring-bind review book I took the trouble of photocopying for her. Inside are my complete notes that I compiled for this semester, with important facts highlighted in neon green.

"You spend quite some time with notes, I can tell." She flipped through the notes, her fingers brushing over the highlighted portions. She gave another smile, this time a shy appreciation for what I've done.

"Thank you, Izumi."

I shrugged nonchalantly, although I feel like jumping inside. When she smiles like that, I feel like I can pass today's Physics exams.

"I got to go." I stood up from my squatting position; Toru would be waiting for me outside the Physics hall. Slinging my backpack, I was feeling a little reluctant to leave her alone here. What if someone flirts with her while I'm taking my exams?

"Wait!"

I stop in midstride, turning around.

She gave a _come back _gesture. I took a quick seat near the edge of her blanket. _I really have to go soon. _But just one word from her made me obey like a puppet.

She extended her hand and I could see a gold colored square object resting on her palm.

An _omamori. _Decorated with five-petaled flowers in red, gold, pink and fuchsia. The words _gakugyou ommori_ were stitched in the middle.

A goodluck charm.

"Today, I passed by the a Japanese temple and saw this. I thought of you, so I decided to buy one." She was beaming like a kid that scored a well-coveted toy.

A felt my face go warm. Feeling fuzzy as the word _I thought of you _continued to ring inside my head over and over again.

"Thank you." I said, softly, shyly, accepting the charm and looking at it for a long time.

She gave a nervous giggle. "Go on. Don't you have a Physics exam? You're my best pupil. Make your teacher proud."

I gave a laugh. "Yes ma'am." I stood up and jog away from her.

Not only did she painstakingly take the time to teach me the easiest formulas I can remember, she even bothered to buy me a charm to help boost my confidence.

How can I ever make this unique and extraordinary girl be mine?

**A/N: Obviously, an **_**omamori **_**are those small goodluck charms that you can buy in Japanese temples. If you've read enough shoujo mangas, you're bound to have encountered a few of these being given by the heroine to the boy they like. **

**The one I described here are from some random photo I saw when I googled it. There's this website who mentioned that these goodluck charms have a god inside it. And it is recommended that a person should only have one at a time, otherwise gods inside these charms will fight and the luck will not work on the user. The **_**omamori **_**must be returned to the shrine where it was originally purchased after a year. Otherwise, it's been said that the charm will lose its effect. **

**The best charms come from Daizafu Tenman-gu, a Shinto shrine from Kyushu. I should put that place on my bucket list of places to travel. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Part 4 and last of the 4 part mini series. I do apologize if the main characters are a little OOC. **

**I'm escalating the development of our characters' relationship slowly, so I hope you watch out for the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Exam Week: A Promise of Dinner [Part 4/4]**

"Izumi!"

I stopped talking to a couple of my classmates outside my Graphics class and turned to where the direction of the voice was coming from.

From the open hallway , I can see Kyoko Hori waving frantically at me.

_Is something wrong? _Concerned, I knotted my brow, and gave a hasty goodbye to my classmates.

I tilted my head, trying to decipher her expression. She looked slightly disheveled and shell-shock. The ponytail she did on her hair has become a little loose. And she was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Kyoko rarely wears jeans and t-shirt to class. She must have been so nervous about her upcoming exam that she barely paid attention to what she wore today.

I strode towards her, picking up my pace.

Impatient, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, willing me to hurry up.

I was barely ten paces away from her when she blurted out, "I did it! I finally did well in Sociology and History! I can't believe it!"

Instantly, my concern melted away. My pace double in speed. Instinctively, I reached out for her, and she rushed towards me.

Before I knew it, my hands caught her waist and I was hauling her up, spinning her around 360 degrees until we were both dizzy with elation. The background around us faded away, and all I could see was her tired, sleep-deprived face. And to me, she never looked even more beautiful than now. I like it when she's in this determined state.

She giggled with exuberance. "I did it, Izumi!" she repeated. "I really think I aced that test!"

"That's my girl!" I said, feeling really happy. Kyoko Hori in my arms feels so good, I don't want to let her go. She fits just right for me, just perfect for my physique.

The students walking all about the campus paid no attention to the noise we were making.

"Uh.. You can put me down now." She realized I was really holding her close, her face turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Ooops." I muttered, a little embarrassed myself. Reluctant, I lowered her down. She slid down the length of my body that I can feel all her soft womanly curves melting against me. I wished it lasted a second longer. I felt a tug in my heart.

We let go just as quickly as we came together. And for a moment, we stood there in awkward silence, staring at each other, wondering why we did such a thing.

And then as if on a cue, we burst out laughing.

I shook my head. _Oh, Kyoko, I am falling for you even more day by day. _I wish I could confess to her now. I really, really want to tell how much I love her.

I opened my mouth, unable to stop the spontaneity bubbling out from me when she interrupted what I was about to say.

"Let's go have dinner this Friday. My treat." She said in a rush.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _Is she asking me out for a date? _I stared at her face, dumbfounded. Kyoko is definitely blushing.

"Of course." I answered quickly before she changed her mind. "Sure. This Friday. Okay."

**A/N: OOhh.. a Date! Let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Mushroom Soup Mishap**

"Cheers!"

The clinking of beer bottles and soda cans added to the din of noise inside the Italian restaurant.

Exam week has ended. The punishing hours of review, mock exams and the real deal exams seemed like a dream away. Now we only have to look forward to a somewhat dull week or two before the results of our hard work come out. Normally, this would also be the catching up week for other students who need to submit last minute reports or additional credit work to bump up their grades. I have a 30-page essay due on Tuesday too myself.

In short, it would be boring again to most students. An older classmate mentioned he'd probably go for an impromptu escape somewhere just to break the monotony and left early this evening.

But I don't envy him. I have been looking forward to this night. Kyoko Hori promised to pay for my dinner after I helped her with Sociology and World Literature.

I agreed readily, thinking it might be my only chance to be finally alone with her. I know it sounds really pathetic that I have not plucked up the courage to tell how I feel about her. But I have her best interests at heart, so I decided to wait until after the exams so as not to confuse her.

In my eagerness, it did not occur to me that our best friends would be tagging along as well.

She is sitting across from me looking slightly troubled ever since our orders of food came. She sort of noted my disappointed expression when we all met up outside the restaurant forty minutes ago. Maybe my forced enthusiasm is a bit too obvious, and she realized what's making me turn into a sourpuss. But how can a guy like me be in a more exuberant mood? All week, I've been secretly practicing in front of the mirror on how best I can tell her, and now my courage is being completely demolished like the lasagna my friend, Toru Ishikawa is currently doing with a fork.

"You're a pig, Toru!" laughing, Yuki Yoshikawa threw a bunch of napkins at him. Tomato sauce dribbled down his chin. The parmesan container almost got knocked over when he caught the napkins.

"Oy! Careful there!"

Letting out a resigned sigh, I caught Kyoko's worried look at my expression and decided to let it go.

I let out a tentative shy smile and held out a slice of pepperoni pizza to her.

Slowly, like sunshine peeking out from grey clouds, the corners of her mouth tug upwards.

I felt my insides melt. And my heart began to race again. _Ah, well. An opportunity will come again. _

She held out her plate as I place the slice of pepperoni pizza on top of it.

What happened next seemed too fast for me to comprehend.

I remember Kyoko's face changing to horror as she suddenly dropped her plate in a rush. I opened my mouth to ask what's wrong, thinking maybe the slice of pizza was too hot for her and she got her finger burned or something.

I wasn't expecting her to suddenly grab me with both of her hands, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me towards her, my face almost being squished between her breasts forward that I stood up halfway from my seat.

"Whaaa-?"

I heard a gasp of pain, and something liquidy, dribbling down the back of my jacket.

There was a loud clatter of heavy china, chairs being pushed away, and clinking of beers. A few patrons from the tables nearby paused.

My hands immediately clasp her elbows, pulling her away from me, but not before I saw a patch of her skin of turning from faint pink to red; thick, creamy mushroom soup still on top.

"I'm really sorry!" the male waiter said, mortified; trying to balance the hot soups on the tray he was holding. The restaurant was really crowded tonight that the space in between occupied chairs left little room for the restaurant staff to maneuver.

Yuki, sitting next to me immediately handed out wet tissue packets from her handbag. "Kyoko, we'd better get that treated!" She bumped a shocked Toru in her haste. "Move away, you git! Call for a first aid kit!"

A wait staff approach his colleague to help him with his tray, while another hovered near our table.

"Please, come with me, I have a first aid equipment in the staff room." She looked really concerned, wringing the dishtowel in her hands.

I stood up quickly, and pulled Kyoko out from her seat. Already, her arm looked blotchy from the scalding heat of the spilled soup.

"I'm okay." Kyoko said, her voice shaky. "It's just a tiny spill-"

I gave her a look that stopped her from what else she has to say. "Come with me quickly, it looks bad."

Then I turned to our companions. "Stay there and watch our things" I commanded our two friends, while roughly pushing and pulling Kyoko, following the staff who lead the way across the large room filled with patrons and into the hallway at the end, where a door stood ajar. It was filled with a worn out sofa and couch, plus a coffee table filled with scratches.

The female staff quickly pulled a large kit from one of the lockers and placed it on the table.

Without a word, I pushed Kyoko to sit on the couch, and I kneeled in front of her examining her wound. The blotchy red area is starting to look like a rough outline of the map of Japan from the looks of it. And I bet it feels nasty and painful. At least the area is not so big. My hands shook a little when I touched the edges of the wound.

Why does she have to protect me so carelessly? I felt irritated for putting herself in such a risk. If she didn't meddle, at most I would have been scalded on a small patch of skin. My jacket can protect me from most of the spill anyway. I don't want her marring her skin like that! What am I to her anyway?!

The staff continued to hovered nervously behind us that I can't seem to concentrate as I opened the kit and began to rummage around for an antiseptic and some cotton balls.

"Give me some clean wet towels, and a dry towel with some ice on it." I glanced back at the staff who nodded and quickly went to the staff washroom, producing two towels: one wet and one dry. Next, she took some ice cubes from a small, battered fridge inside the room and place the ice inside another dry towel.

"Go back to your shift. We'll be fine." I told her. "We'll alert someone if we need you."

The staff bit her lip before nodding. "We're really sorry this happened. If there should be a need to bring her to the hospital-"

"Please. We can handle this." Kyoko gave a small smile of reassurance to the staff.

She backed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her.

Once we are finally alone, I cleaned the patch of her skin with the wet towel as gently as I could, removing the bits of mushroom and parsley, before patting it dry with the dry towel. I placed the ice wrapped inside a towel on the inflamed skin for a few minutes, trying to gauge whether its enough for the pain to subside.

We never spoke much when I removed the compress and began to sterilize her skin with the antiseptic-soaked cotton balls, applied some topical cream for burns which I found inside the kit, before covering the wound with loose gauze and taping it securely. I'm a bit relieved to see that the wound has lighten its angry red color. But still, I would be happy if I brought her to the hospital or something, make sure it's been treated well at least.

I leaned back, examining my work with a critical eye. I'm still slightly angry with her; her beautiful skin ruined when she saved me from being scalded. My jaw tightened in annoyance. This sort of thing only happens in cheesy shoujo manga. Not in the boring life of one Izumi Miyamura.

A finger traced the wrinkled lines on my forehead.

I looked up, startled.

Kyoko Hori smiling gently made my heart race again despite my initial irritation.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Cue the squealling. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**My chapters keep getting longer and longer. I wanted to do this as drabbles. But I couldn't make the 100 word count that I set my goal on. **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. **** Happy New Year everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Raindrops on Eyelashes**

I can't help but feel like an overprotective parent. After I treated her scalding wound, the restaurant's manager came to the room and apologizes profusely on behalf of the staff.

He offered to pay for medical bill cost should she require further treatment, giving out his own personal business card so we know where we can send the bill claim.

In addition he offered us another free dinner next week to compensate for what happened.

I wanted to scold them all, but seeing that their concerns are sincere, I relented and thanked them instead. Afterwhich, we went back to our table where Yuki fussed about her friend's injured state.

All throughout our dinner, I subtly tried to make things easier for Kyoko. I knew she wouldn't like being mollycoddled. She's fiercely independent. Though her expression earlier before the manager barged into the room was nothing but gentle.

What is this feeling?

Why was I overwhelmed with such longing? I wanted to kiss those lips, touched the silkiness of her hair. I will never get tired of listening to her talk about random stuff all day.

I clamped down my desire for her and concentrated in watching her instead. Trying to anticipate her needs, I called for a soda refill when her glass is almost finished; crushed chili peppers for her pizza topping [because I know she liked her pizza with a kick]; and even requested for more crushed peanuts for her molten lava cake dessert.

Yuki seemed to be watching me curiously, although Toru seemed oblivious to my actions except polishing the last of the pizza slices. I decided to ignore her friend's questioning looks. Sooner or later, I know she will confront me about her friend. Inevitable as it seems.

When we finally decided to leave, Toru seemed a little tipsy from all the beer he drank.

"I'll bring him home." Yuki offered. "He lives near my dorm anyway.

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. Toru can be a handful when he's a little drunk and all. "You sure?" I asked a little uncertainly.

"Positive." She nodded towards Kyoko, who is having a little difficulty tying her scarf around her neck. We could both see her wincing slightly from the pain on her arm.

"You better make sure you bring her to the hospital tomorrow to check on that wound. At least it would alleviate our worries." She muttered under her breath, pivoting on her heel and patting Toru on the shoulders. "C'mon you git, I can't believe you get drunk so easily." And with that, they began to walk towards the train station.

I moved closer to Kyoko, snagging her scarf and wrapping it securely around her delicate neck. "Better?" I asked.

She smiled, before nodding. "Better." She strained her neck to peer at the small figures of our friends. "Yuki offered to bring him home?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't worry about your friend, Yuki can handle him."

I tilted my head in surprise. "Okay." If she says so. I let my worry slid at the back of my mind.

Kyoko placed her hand on my elbow and we turned the opposite direction. "Let's go home."

We walked along the sidewalk for a few minutes in silence. My own apartment is near her dorm, and is about fifteen minutes away from the restaurant. Still, I wanted our walk to prolong. I don't mind the silence as we enjoyed the night breeze and the blinking lights of other bars and cafes opened for late night revelers like us.

But as they all say, such walks all come to an end. I can practically see the rooftop walls of her dorm. Another five minutes and I would be saying goodnight to her.

A drop of water fell on the tops of my hair.

I looked up to see the sky had darkened considerably, and was covered with dark, thick clouds.

I gripped her hand, holding onto my elbow. "Let's hurry. Or you'll get wet." I began to prepare myself to walk faster. We're almost there anyway.

She surprised me by pulling back.

"Let's stay under that." Kyoko Hori's eyes looked dark like molten chocolate as she pointed to a closed jewelry shop, whose front windows were installed with green and blue circular canopies.

And before I knew it, the rain began to pour a little heavier, and we stood silently side-by-side under the shelter provided.

The rain made a rhythmic pitter patter on the concrete ground and on the roof shelter above us. For just that moment, the street was devoid of pedestrians other than us.

I sneaked a glance at Kyoko, standing beside me in silence. I'm still worried she might still be in pain, wanting to suggest we hail the first cab we see so I can bring her to the emergency room; but when she looked up at the same time as I leaned down slightly to check on her arm, her pupils are wide and gleaming.

"Kyoko, I" I hesitated.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Izumi." She seemed breathless, standing on tiptoes.

Kyoko's face is so close; I can see the raindrops clinging on her eyelashes.

Our mouths moved at their own volition. My lips sealing hers for an earth-shattering kiss that made my toes curl.

I just hope it made her toes curl too.

* * *

**A/N: Cue another squealing. OMG! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**I have not updated for a while. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Missed Calls and Text Messages**

I jerked awake at the sound of loud hammering.

"Yo! Miyamura! Walk up, you daisy! Have you forgotten we are going in a convention?"

I rubbed my eyes blearily. I was having such a good dream when some _baka _is harping outside my room. Making some sort of incomprehensible grunt, I drew myself into a tight ball, burrowed deeper into the bed covers and proceeded to sleep.

The annoying banging sound stopped. _Good, _I thought briefly.

And the next second, a pair of hands yanked me suddenly.

"Arrghhh!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared back at the perpetrator who dared disturbed me in my slumber.

Toru Ishikawa is holding his stomach sniggering. He must have used the spare key I kept in a secret location.

I threw a pillow at him. "Go away!" I grumbled. Seriously, he was wasted last night. How can he be so chirpy in the morning?

I must have said the last sentence out loud because he replied chuckled good-naturedly and replied.

"It's almost 11:30 in the morning, you idiot. Time to wake up or else all the good stuff will be gone." Toru Ishikawa is a closet otaku and loves collecting _figma _figures. The anime convention we planned ages ago to attend starts its first day today. Toru has been eyeing at least one of the Gundam die-cast toys that will be sold in the afternoon.

Regardless, I am not in the mood to get up from my bed. "Go away!" I repeated diving again under the covers. I was having such a good dream before he interrupted me. One that involves a lot of cuddling and kissing with a certain person whose light brown eyes kept me awake most nights.

And then it hit me.

My eyes flew open again and I sat up suddenly, causing Toru to jump up in surprise and loose his balance. He skidded on my some discarded clothing on the floor and landed hard on his butt.

He swore out loud.

_Crap! _I have almost forgotten about last night!

"What the hell?!" Toru complained, rubbing his backside. "you surprised me!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, eyes unfocused on my friend. I just couldn't believe that I kissed Kyoko last night!

At the thought of her name, my heart began to beat at a faster rate. I grabbed my Iphone from my bedside table, eagerly expecting some message from her.

There was none. I forgot to charge the phone's battery.

Disappointed, I let out a groan and frowned.

Ishikawa _tut-tutted. _

I pushed the bedcovers away from my legs. "Listen," I began, feeling a little sheepish. I wanted to see her again. I needed to see her face. Make sure.. that it all wasn't just a dream. I couldn't even remember much after we kissed. I _know _I brought her home safe and sound, and made some fuss about her injury. She smiled at me and bid a soft goodnight before disappearing within the dormitory she lived in.

_God! _I groaned inwardly. I should've at least send her a message or something! But I was excited by our kiss that I forgot all about it and fell asleep.

"Toru.. ummm… do you mind if-" I scratched my chin.

His smile grew smug.

I felt the urge to throw another pillow at his face.

"Aha!" he shouted. "Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I feigned innocence.

"Something happened last night!" he concluded gleefully.

It took me a few minutes to kick him out of my rented apartment. Promising to meet him later at least, I quickly charged my phone. She might be calling me. And if my phone was dead all this time, she might think I never thought anything about the kiss we shared last night.

Feeling a little panicky, I decided to take a quick shower and go to her place myself even if she might not be there. I am not taking any chances!

I got out from the bathroom cursing. Wiping my skin sloppy, I donned some not so wrinkly slacks, pulled over a grey long sleeve shirt and hastily looped a belt through the waist. My phone began to vibrate with a flood of messages. They were all from Kyoko Hori.

_Good Morning, Izumi. I hope you had a good rest. Thanks for taking care of me last night. –KH_

My fingers scrolled frantically through the messages.

_I was wondering if we could meet today. Do you have any plans? -KH_

I chewed the bottom of my lip and opened the next message.

_If you have other plans, I would understand. Don't worry. –KH_

No, no, no! I checked the missed calls logged into my phone. There were a couple of calls from her. Kyoko was probably wondering why I did not answer back her messages.

I grabbed my wallet, my house keys and phone, before attempting to put my hair into something less like a bird's nest.

Wrenching the door open, I found myself face to face with Kyoko's brown eyes.

"Kyoko!" I jumped back. "H-how-?"

"I'm sorry!" she bit her lower lip, taking a step back, cheeks flushed. 'I shouldn't have come. I thought something happened, and I was worried. Really, I should go-!"

"No!" I grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards me, unable to control myself suddenly seeing her a bit distressed. Her beautiful brown eyes are clouded with worry. I wanted to stare at them for the rest of the afternoon. She was worried about _me._ "I forgot to charge my phone, I was on my way to see you-!" I answered hurriedly.

The rest of my explanations died down the moment our lips crashed together. My hand cradled her neck as I felt her surge against me, breathless. At least I'm not the only one who is apprehensive.

Her arms locked around my waist.

My brains barely registered her foot kicking the door shut when she entered my apartment, her limbs still entangled with me.

**A/N: They are so cute together. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
